Almost from the invention of the bicycle, various attempts to improve their performance or their appearance have been made. Among these efforts have been those to reduce air resistance or improve appearance by covering the wheels of a bicycle with some kind of cover.
One of the earlier types of wheel cover is disclosed in Camp U.S. Pat. No. 680,224, in which generally triangular-shaped filling pieces have grooved edges which fit between the spokes of a wheel, said filling pieces preventing mud from accumulating on the spokes and thereby adding an undesired and unnecessary load on the vehicle.
Another effort related to decorative wheel covers for bicycles is disclosed in Hamilton U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,041, wherein triangular-shaped plastic pieces having grooved edges are inserted between alternate spokes, providing a decorative effect to the vehicle. Another embodiment of this disclosure permits the triangular pieces to be mounted in an interlocking fashion so that a smooth surface is presented to the viewer.
A further developement is disclosed in the Eirinberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,489, wherein a disc of paperboard, plastic or other lightweight material is formed with a slit extending in a more-or-less radial manner, and the surface of the disc is decorated with designs which may give pleasing effects when the wheel is rotated. In use, one edge of the radially slit disc is inserted between the inner and outer spokes of the wheel, and threaded thereby between the spokes so situated until the entire disc is engaged and held in place by the inner and outer spokes on the wheel. Provisions are made so that the diameter of the disc can be reduced to fit smaller, standard-sized wheels.
A still further wheel cover is disclosed in the Patane et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,550, wherein wheel cover plates are provided which emulate the magnesium wheels of automobiles. The plates are fabricated of planar circular plates which have a plurality of sector-shaped inserts all being held together by interlocking tabs and/or capnuts provided on the covers.
Another wheel disc is disclosed in Seltman U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,582, wherein wheel discs are provided to keep riders or passengers of bicycles from catching their feet in the spokes while riding. A pair of co-acting disc members is assembled on each side of a wheel, with simple but effective fasteners holding each pair in place.
A further device of interest is disclosed in Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,409, wherein a plurality of lights is attached to the spokes of a bicycle wheel. A disc, containing a plurality of holes spaced diametrically from the axle the same distance as the lights, is mounted parallel to the plane of the wheel and slightly spaced therefrom, so that as the wheel rotates, the lights are alternately uncovered and blanked from view as they pass the spaced holes in the disc. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, these alternately flashing lights provide and excellent safety feature for bicycle riders at night.
Finally, a decorative feature is disclosed in Gannon British Pat. No. 1,348,663, wherein colored plastic extruded strips are slipped over the spokes and edges of the rims of bicycle wheels to provide a pleasing display when the wheels are turning.
However, none of these wheel covers and accessories offers a completely satisfactory solution to the desire for an economical, simple assembled, permanent, easily cleaned and/or changed, and attractive wheel cover acceptable to children.